1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power conversion and, more particularly, to a converter which converts electrical power from a single source to two different type outputs.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
An inverter, sometime referred to as a converter, converts one type of an electrical power to another. One of the more common types converts alternating current (AC) of one frequency to another frequency. Voltage can also be converted across such a device. The inverter accomplishes this by rectifying AC into direct current (DC) and then utilizes an inverse rectifier (inverter) to convert the DC back to AC, most likely an AC with a different frequency and voltage from the original input. Although inverters serve well, their intended purpose, there is a need to convert power from a single source into two widely different output. For example, there is a need to convert power from a single source into two different types of outputs, one being a high power output and the other being a low power output.